


Ceaseless

by volatileSoloist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, M/M, Muscle Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: Roadhog's developed a theory, and there's no time like the present to test it.





	

Junkrat, as a general rule, is just completely insufferable.

He's always jittery and bouncing around like he's had five cups of coffee, or possibly crack. As a result, the little shit is noisy at all hours of the day, leaving Roadhog with little to no time to relax. Honestly, with the fast-paced life the two outlaws lead, he needs all the relaxation he can get.

And there's another thing: Junkrat’s idea of relaxation is vastly different than his. Roadhog was young once, too, and even in his prime, he was nowhere near as horny as Junkrat is. The guy can get turned on at the slightest provocation, and then he goes groveling to Roadhog for help.

Now, in the grand scheme of things, it's not really _that_ bad of a problem to have. As trying as the guy can be, Roadhog _does_ like Junkrat. The real issue is that it takes more time for Roadhog to get there, and he's not able to do it as often as Junkrat would like. The little guy can get pretty impatient with Hog.

So he's developed a theory, and there's no time like the present to test it. He just has to wait for the next time Junkrat starts begging for sex.

It doesn't take long. Roadhog is watching the telly from the king-sized bed in their penthouse suite in King’s Row—they've decided to return to the site of one of their best heists now that the law enforcement has become more relaxed—when Rat crawls onto the cushy mattress, and then boldly onto Roadhog. He's got a dirty grin on his face, and a slight tent in his trousers that Roadhog can feel when he grinds up against him.

“Hey, Hoggie,” he says, smirking down at his companion, “if you're bored, I know a betta way for us ta kill some time!”

Roadhog feigns disinterest, and instead sits up a little in order to see the TV screen; Rat immediately takes offense. “Oi!” He grabs the remote from where it lies next to Roadhog and turns off the TV before tossing the controller away with a _clunk_. He seeks Roadhog’s gaze, and when he finally gets the man to look at him, he's changed his tactics, and stares at Hog with a pitiful, yet endearing expression on his face.

“It's been _ages_ , Hog, don't tell me you haven't wanted it too!” He gives Roadhog puppy eyes.

“We fucked yesterday, Rat.”

“Like I said, bloody ages.” Junkrat is distracted and pawing at Roadhog’s belt buckle in an attempt to get it undone.

“You've got at least one good hand,” Roadhog says, and snatches it away from his groin before he starts really testing his resolve.

Junkrat looks agitated. “So?” He all but snarls, but he starts to slouch, and Hog can tell that he's on the verge of giving up. An unenthused partner is no fun for Junkrat.

Roadhog slowly begins to sit up, causing Rat to slide off his stomach and onto the bed just in front of him. “So,” Roadhog says, putting a little of that growl he knows Junkrat likes into his tone, “ _show_ me how much you want it, Rat.” Still holding Junkrat’s hand, he guides it away from him and to his own crotch.

Rat looks surprised and flushes slightly, but Roadhog knows he's going to fall for it hook, line, and sinker. Sure enough, the Junker is soon wrestling with his pants, and before long he pulls himself out into the open air with a breathy little sigh. He starts off gripping his cock loosely and slides his fist slowly up and down. Roadhog eases back to watch the display, placing his hands behind his head and making an effort to involve himself as little as possible.

Junkrat makes a small, impatient noise at the sight, but continues to stroke himself nonetheless, as if afraid to prove Roadhog wrong about how badly he wants him. He tightens his fist on the slide down, and twists as he comes back up. His breathing picks up a little as he stares with purpose at Roadhog, and Roadhog can tell his gaze is on his muscles. It makes him feel sexy, and lightens his mood, which is certainly a step in the right direction.

By the time precum begins to well up at the tip, Junkrat’s started to really get into it. He fucks into his fist enthusiastically, and Roadhog's wondering why he hadn't thought of this sooner. Junkrat looks helplessly at his companion, hoping for an escalation. It's time to take it a step further.

“Touch your body,” Roadhog grunts, lazily reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Junkrat is transfixed by the promise of seeing Roadhog’s cock, and he can see a little bit of drool beading at the corner of Junkrat’s mouth. He pauses in the process of freeing himself, and repeats, “If you want me to touch _you_ , start touching your body.”

Clearly uncertain, Junkrat raises his metal hand and lightly runs it over his abdomen, tracing his abs with feather-light touches. “Like this?” He pants out, and whines when he sees Roadhog taking his own dick into his hand, rubbing his thumb on the tip.

“Yeah.” Roadhog smiles to himself, and begins to pump his hand up and down. He'd already gotten a little hard from the display, and now he was on his way to getting completely there. His eyes followed the movements of Junkrat’s hand; it trails up to his pecs, kneading at the firm flesh before moving to tweak one of his nipples. He moans pitifully, bucking up into his hand, “Want you so bad, mate.”

It's a truly erotic display, and Hog begins to move his hand a little faster as Junkrat moves his hand back down to put hard pressure against his abs. His flesh hand goes down to briefly cup his balls, and he rocks into his hand, biting his lip between jagged teeth.

As his moans become more frequent and higher pitched, Hog begins to fuck harder into his hand, gripping himself tightly and panting quietly. A bead of precum pearls up at the head of his cock, and when Junkrat sees it, he just loses control.

In one quick movement, he lets go of his cock and lunges forward at Roadhog, mouth open and tongue out to lap it up. Roadhog just barely manages to snatch at his hair and pull his head away. His tongue dangles out as he pants like a dog, straining to get his mouth around Hog’s cock. The larger man continues to jerk himself off, and Junkrat whines, so close and yet so far away, as he smears precum over the head and shaft.

“C’mon, Hoggie,” he whimpers desperately. “Need… need to get a taste of you, need to suck you off.” He humps against the bed, trying to distract himself from the cock that sits no more than an inch away from the tip of his tongue. “So close, Roadie, ‘m so close!”

Roadhog stays quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate Junkrat's frantic proposition. Then, all at once, he pulls Junkrat's head onto his cock, and groans at the feeling of warmth and wetness on the throbbing tip.

Junkrat is even more ecstatic, and with a loud, muffled moan, he comes hard, frenziedly thrusting his hips into the bed and dampening the sheets with his slick. Even as he starts to ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm, he begins to weakly bob his head up and down on Roadhog's cock, who gives a sigh and massages Junkrat’s hair as he pushed him further onto his dick.

Relaxed as Junkrat is, it's easy to fuck his throat. The larger man reaches a hand underneath Junkrat's chin, and grunts as he feels himself through the thin skin. “So good,” he murmurs, and the smaller man lets out a quiet whine in response. Roadhog makes eye contact with him, and as he stares up at him lovingly, Junkrat gives the smallest hint of a smile. Even with his mouth full of cock, seeing Junkrat like that pushes him over the edge, and he thrusts deep into the Junker’s mouth as he releases, Junkrat swallowing obediently around him.

When the gentle sucking starts to border on overstimulation, Roadhog pulls Junkrat’s head back and off his dick, and slowly flips him over to rest his head in his lap. Junkrat all but purrs as Roadhog’s large fingers pet at where he'd pulled his hair.

“Good?” Roadhog murmurs down at his companion.

With the most tired, yet endearingly wide smile on his face, Junkrat clears his throat and croaks out, “Amazing, mate.”

Roadhog is definitely going to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially my first smutfic, so I hope you enjoyed my humble offering.


End file.
